1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, and particularly to a heat sink which reduces resistance to air flowing therethrough.
2. The Related Art
An electronic device, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU), generates a large amount of heat during operation. Unless the heat is efficiently dissipated, operating stability of the device will be diminished. To assure stable operation, a heat sink is often mounted to a CPU to aid in dissipating heat therefrom.
A conventional heat sink comprises a plane base positioned on and in contact with an electronic device from which heat is to be removed, and a plurality of fins extending from the base. A fan is often mounted to the fins to cause air to flow through the fins and toward the base, thereby establishing a forced convection and thus more efficiently removing heat from the electronic device. However, the air flow has a tendency to rebound from the base since the base is plane, and this reduces the efficiency of the forced convection. Examples of convention heat sinks are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84201742 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,406.
Thus, a heat sink which overcomes the above-described problems is desired.